A papermaker's felt must have a high degree of uniformity. Non-uniformities in the papermaker's felt can cause vibration of a paper machine. If these nonuniformities are periodic as a result of the classical procedures used to manufacture wet felts, it is possible to excite the paper machine at the system's natural frequency or at one of the natural frequencies of the components by simply running at the correct speed.